Romance de Quinceañera
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Bella fijó su vista en los ojos del cantante y sonrió ampliamente, Edward le devolvió el gesto y se inclinó levemente en una reverencia... Drama/Romance/Odio/Injusticia/Discriminación... BellaxEdward AlicexJasper EmmetxRosalie. ¡Sé que quieres leerlo, anda!
1. Ella

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con esta nueva historia (Hasta nueva sección y todo) ¡Chicas, no me maten ni sean duras conmigo! Es mi primer fic EdwardxBella así que pido un poquito de paciencia. Espero les guste este primer capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Aunque no me molestaría robarme a Jacob un día, o tal vez un mes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance de Quinceañera.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Ella.**

Inglaterra, 1786.

En un barrio de alta clase, en una enorme casa pintada de color ladrillo con un jardín monumental y varios autos estacionados, está una familia de cuatro integrantes reunidos en el salón, con una chimenea como acompañante y sentados en grandes butacas de cuero.

Dos mujeres se encuentran en la más amplia, mientras otra está de pie y el hombre sentado frente a ellas, con cara seria y mirada implacable.

-Isabella.- pronuncia por fin el impasible hombre.

La susodicha, una chica de llamativos ojos color chocolate y cabello marrón perfectamente recogido en una impecable trenza que descansa sobre el hombro derecho de su vestido color marfil, alza la vista y lo mira directo a los ojos.

-¿Si, padre?-

Charlie Swan, un doctor acaudalado, estricto y exigente con sus hermosas hijas. Para él la imagen ante la sociedad lo es todo, quizá más de lo que muchas personas considerarían sano.

-Pronto cumplirás quince años.-

Bella se sorprendió un poco por la afirmación, ya que siempre tenía que recordárselo un día antes.

-Así es, padre.-

Tanto ella como su hermana Rosalie, y su madre Renné carecían de decisiones propias bajo ese techo, su padre tenía que aprobar todo lo que ellas hacían o decían. Por lo menos hasta que ella y Rose contrajeran matrimonio y se marcharan de la casa.

Rosalie era una rubia muy hermosa, había escuchado decir a algunos caballeros que era "despampanante" aunque no supiera muy bien su significado. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado y tenía estudios de matemática y física avanzados, todo un prodigio.

Isabella, una castaña de ojos chocolates inocentes y atrevidos a la vez. Gracias a su carácter indomable y su fuerza de voluntad, a pesar de tener solo 14 años, estaba estudiando literatura y arte, lo cual su padre consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Sus facciones aniñadas contrastaban con sus expresiones rebeldes. La biblioteca de su casa le había servido de fuente de información para conocer el mundo que la rodeaba.

-Haremos una fiesta en tu honor, para celebrar tu cumpleaños y así de paso, dar a conocer tu mano a los jóvenes interesados.- sentenció con una voz que no dejaba el derecho a quejarse.

Isabella sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, pero ella no deseaba casarse. Ella deseaba recorrer el mundo en busca de inspiración para sus novelas y sus pinturas, quería ser libre y escoger a un hombre que amara y que la amaran. En pocas palabras, quería hacer todo lo que su padre le prohibía.

-Muchas gracias padre.-

El hombre le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa la cual devolvió tímidamente. Miró a su hermana y ésta tomó su mano, luego miró a su madre y también le sonreía, todo era cuestión de esperar.

-Pueden retirarse.- habló el hombre.

Sin más dilaciones, las dos hermanas salieron tranquilamente dejando a su madre junto con Charlie en el salón. Se dirigieron a los aposentos de Rose y al llegar emitieron un pequeño grito de emoción.

-¡Oh Dios mío Bella!- chilló Rose -¡Tendrás tu fiesta y conocerás varios chicos guapos! Solo asegúrate de que tu futuro esposo sea un conde…- bromeó apuntándola con el dedo.

-Rose, ya sabes que no me dejo llevar por la posición social.- suspiró y se sentó en el pequeño banco del tocador. –Solo quiero que alguien me ame y yo amar a alguien.-

Rosalie sabía a lo que se refería, ella misma tenía un amor prohibido, su padre mataría al susodicho de saber quien era.

-Sé como te sientes, pequeña.- dijo un poco triste. –Solo trata de no sufrir por alguien que no puedas tener.-

Bella al ver una lágrima rodar por la blanca mejilla de su hermana, se apresuró a limpiarla y sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Tomó sus manos enfundadas en los guantes blancos y levantó la cara de Rosalie con su otra mano.

-No llores, por favor. Sabes que odio verte llorar, te prometo que solucionaremos todo para que Emmet y tú estén juntos por siempre y me den muchos, muchos sobrinitos.- dijo con tono juguetón.

Rose se sonrojó y golpeó levemente su hombro.

-¡Tonta! Como papá te oiga hablando así te deshereda.-

Bella se encogió de hombros y pronunció con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-El dinero no lo es todo.-

Isabella sabía mucho, de muchos temas… Le podías preguntar cuales eran sus poemas favoritos y te los enumeraba, sus autores favoritos y los ordenaba en orden alfabético, el tema más atrevido que halla visto… Definitivamente el sexo, a veces en la soledad de su habitación, deseaba vivir en una época donde todos eran más liberales, donde hablar de sexo no fuese un tabú. Donde las mujeres podían tener su opinión y ser respetadas. Donde tuviera poder de elección para contraer matrimonio con quien ella quisiera. Pero era solo eso, un deseo que se perdía entre las páginas secas de sus libros.

Despidió a su hermana y se fue hasta sus aposentos a leer un poco.

Al entrar soltó un gran suspiro de resignación y se puso a pensar que si su padre a quería ver casada con un buen hombre, sería con un Lord, ahora… ¿Ella conocía a alguno?, solo se le venía a la mente el viejo Lord James Godierme y no creía que Charlie fuera capaz de obligarla a casarse con ese hombre asqueroso.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió y decidió olvidar ese tema para después, ahora la esperaba un mundo lleno de aventura, romances perfectos y emoción.

Acostada en su mullida cama, cogió su libro entre sus manos y se sumergió en esa maravillosa fantasía... Un poco después sus orbes chocolates estaban escondidos tras sus párpados blancos, vencida por el sueño, Isabella durmió plácidamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y bien, que les pareció?**

**Déjenme saber si les gustó por un Review.**

**Próximo capítulo: Él.**


	2. Él

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Él.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un barrio de menor posición social, donde la gente peleaba constantemente por sobrevivir su día a día, un jovencito se hallaba lustrando los zapatos de un gran hombre que leía el periódico.

-Dejaste una mancha allí… niño- dijo despectivamente.

El cobrizo lo miró con desdén, como odiaba hacer esto todos los días o cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba.

Todo sea por ayudar a su padre.

Edward Cullen, un cobrizo de ojos verdes y piel blanquecina, se encontraba en su "actual" trabajo, lustrar zapatos por unas cuantas monedas de plata. Con el trozo de tela, ya negro debido al uso, volvió a pasearlo por el lujoso zapato.

Admirando su reflejo luego de hacerlo, orgulloso le dedicó una mirada satisfecha al hombre gordo que se encontraba delante de él.

-¿Y bien señor?-

-Está bien, toma tus monedas y vete.-

Arrojó tres monedas al suelo, cerca de donde estaba Edward. Éste se apresuró a recogerlas y salir de allí. Caminó unas cuantas calles camino hacia la pequeña casa que compartía con sus padres y su hermana.

Perdido entre sus pensamientos de cómo se sentiría ser él el que tratara así a una persona, solo por su posición social, llegó hasta la calle divisoria, la que distinguía el barrio rico del barrio pobre. Hacia la derecha se encontraba el sueño de todo pobre, un barrio con enormes casas hermosas y lujosas, con su propio estacionamiento, su gran jardín y comedor, sus empleados que mantenían el orden y sobre todo, con más dinero del que podría gastar en su vida. Mientras que hacia donde él dirigió su paso, era un lugar donde las casas eran muy pequeñas, sin jardines lujosos ni gente de servicio que mantuviera la casa ordenada. Todo lo tenían que hacer ellos, lavar ropa, cocinar, barrer, trapear. Desde muy chico había aprendido a hacer todo eso gracias a Esme, su madre.

Debido a esto él sabía que nunca podría tratar mal a alguien solo por tener una posición social diferente a la suya, le parecía denigrante y estúpido.

Llegó frente a una casa de color marrón, pequeña y acogedora.

-¡Llegué!- gritó entrando por la puerta principal.

-¡Querido, ven hasta la cocina!-

Dirigiéndose hasta el lugar, un aroma invadió sus fosas nasales. Chocolate.

¡Oh Dios, amaba el chocolate!

Entró y vió sentado a su amigo Jasper Withlock en la pequeña mesa de madera junto con su hermana Alice, la cual estaba loca por el rubio, y a su madre Esme de pie adornando un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

-¿A que se debe el festejo?-

El rubio de ojos azules amplió su sonrisa y miró a Alice de manera cómplice. Edward los miró extrañado y luego volteó hacia su madre suplicando una explicación con la mirada.

-Toma asiento, querido-

Él obedeció y se sentó en uno de los bancos que tenía la mesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirán porque tanto misterio?-

-A que no adivinas…- dijo juguetonamente Alice, una pequeña de pelo corto y alborotado muy hiperactiva y dulce.

-Si no me dices no sabré nada…- rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Nos contrataron.- Terminó de soltar Jasper.

Edward dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y abrió los ojos al escuchar semejante noticia.

Escuchó como Alice y Esme chillaron juntas y se abrazaron debido a la emoción.

-¿Enserio?- dijo al fin, luego de un rato.

Jasper asintió y Edward corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

-Gracias…- susurró a su oído.

Alice era la que manejaba las presentaciones musicales de Edward y Jasper, normalmente no eran muy solicitados para tocar en lugares públicos, pero desde que empezó la temporada para que las jóvenes buscaran esposos se había presentado un poco más de lo usual.

-De nada Eddie.-

Él gruñó y se separó de ella.

-No me digas así.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mi bebé es tan adorable cuando se enoja!- gritó Esme apretando las mejillas de Edward mientras Jasper moría de la risa.

-¿Bebé?- alcanzó a decir entre jadeos.

-¡Jasper Withlock si le dices esto a alguien juro que te dejo sin hijos!- gritó Edward rojo, entre el enojo y la vergüenza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estoy algo decepcionada, en el capitulo anterior ni un comentario me dejaron(Malas!)**

**Espero este les guste, y ahora dejen un review, total solo tienen que mover sus deditos :D**

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Los capitulos son cortos ahora porque es como una introduccion a la historia, ya luego se harán un poco más largos y vendrá un poco de lemmon :D**


	3. La fiesta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Fiesta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El periódico local anunció la fiesta que se celebraría en honor a Isabella Swan, la destacada y reconocida hija del doctor Charlie Swan que este año ingresaría a la sociedad para ser conocida por los más notables caballeros de toda Inglaterra.

-¡Bella!- gritó Rose en su oído para despertarla.

La castaña asustada, dio un brinco en la cama que logró tirarla al suelo. Mientras Rosalie daba unas risotadas no dignas de una dama, Bella se levantó y frotó su adolorido trasero.

-¿A qué viene el grito?- preguntó enojada.

Rose se secaba una lagrimita que resbalaba por su mejilla, consecuencia del ataque de risa, respiró profundo y abrazó a Bella contra su pecho.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana!-

La chica un poco menos adolorida y más calmada, devolvió su abrazo y murmuró un "gracias".

-Es hora de prepararte- exclamó la rubia.

Bella lanzó un suspiro de irritación.

-¿Ya? Apenas son las 8:30 de la mañana, Rose, la fiesta es a las 6:00 de la tarde.-

Rosalie suspiró dramáticamente y llevó su mano a su frente en un gesto de fingida tragedia.

-¡Mi queridísima Bella! ¿Cómo osas decir eso? ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que se tarda una dama de sociedad al arreglarse? ¡Y más para un evento tan importante como lo es tu cumpleaños!-

Bella le hizo una mueca con su boca y luego le sacó la lengua.

-¡Está bien! Pero desayunemos algo primero…

Luego de bañarse, ponerse un vestido cómodo y peinarse un poco, Isabella bajó hasta el comedor principal, donde la esperaban sus padres y su hermana.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- susurró Renné abrazándola cariñosamente. –Tenemos una sorpresa para ti durante tu fiesta-

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- agregó su padre mientras tendía sus brazos abiertos hacia ella, besándole tiernamente la cabeza. –Ya eres toda una mujer.-

Bella pudo escuchar un poco de melancolía en su voz y las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar sus ojos.

-Oh, papi, sabes que siempre seré tu princesita- le dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Lo sé-

Al separarse, Charlie pidió que sirvieran el desayuno. Bella recibía las más sinceras felicitaciones de los empleados a medida que los veía.

Ese día estaba simplemente radiante, además, tenía un muy buen presentimiento sobre su fiesta…

_**Edward's Pov.**_

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-¡Edward Cullen si no te levantas ahora mismo entraré a tu cuarto y te arrastraré hasta aquí si es necesario!- bufé. Alice podía ser bastante intimidante a veces.

-¡Voy!- medio grité.

Escuché sus pequeños pasos alejándose y su chillona vocecita llamándome: idiota insensible que no aprecia a su hermana ni porque le consiga trabajo de cantante en una fiesta.

Sonreí, hoy sería el gran día.

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude y fui hasta el comedor, donde se encontraban Esme y Alice sentadas.

-¿Y papá?- pregunté.

-Trabajando. Hijo, son las 10:00 am- dijo mi madre sonriente mientras la enana bufaba audiblemente.

-¡Te lo dije, Edward!- pataleó como niña pequeña -Ahora tengo menos tiempo para arreglarte antes de la fiesta.-

-¿Arreglarme?- pregunté realmente horrorizado mientras que la duende me vio con una sonrisa maléfica y Esme con una mirada de compasión.

-Esto será divertido…- susurró Alice.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y tragué mi orgullo antes de ponerme a suplicar...

-Alice, por favor.- no funcionaba, se estaba acercando cada vez más con una camisa en una mano y en la otra un peine.

-¿Edward?- mi salvación.

-¡Jasper! Nunca he estado tan feliz de verte.- lo usé como escudo y me resguardé tras él.

El rubio solo alternaba su mirada entre Alice y yo con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

-Okey... ¿llegué en mal momento?-

-Para nada, querido Jasper. Tú también te vienes a arreglar conmigo.-

_**Fin de Edward's Pov.**_

-¡NOOOOO!-

_**Bella's Pov.**_

-¿Estás lista, Bella?- preguntó Rose.

-No, ¿crees que es fácil meterse aquí dentro?-

Un vestido (que jamás en mi vida volveré a usar) estaba tratando de ganarme... Pueden decirme exagerada pero el corsé me apretaba tanto que casi me cortaba la respiración, la falda era tan grande que apenas cabía por una puerta normal, el color era de lo más espantoso (Verde amarilloso) y para completar, tenía tantos cristales colgando que era hasta absurdo.

-Rose, ¿segura que tengo que usar esto?- me quejé una vez más.

-Vamos Bella, ni siquiera es tan feo- dijo mi hermana, tratando de aguantar la risa.

La mire mal.

-Está bien, es horrible.- admitió por fin. -Espérame aquí, creo que tengo algo que te gustará.-

Cuando Rose salió de mi habitación yo empecé a quitar nudos, lazos, cristales, vuelos, y todo lo demás.

-¡No seas tan salvaje, hermanita!- chilló cuando llegó de nuevo.

-¡Tú ponte este chiste ambulante entonces!- casi grité.

-Vamos Bella, cálmate, mira esto.-

Me mostró un vestido simple, color vino, sin faldas enormes ni vuelos por todos lados, con decoraciones doradas en el corsé y parte de la falda, que caía en cascada hasta los pies. Parecía hecho de seda... Solamente un vestido hermoso.

-Oh, Dios.- susurré, el aire parecía haber abandonado mi cuerpo momentáneamente.

-Así es.- rectificó Rose mientras me lo entregaba. -Es hecho a tu medida, es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Bella.-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No llores, Bella, se correrá tu maquillaje!- me regañó mientras me abrazaba amorosamente.

-Gracias.- susurré.

_**Fin de Bella's Pov.**_

_**.**_

La fiesta había comenzado hace poco en el jardín de la mansión Swan.

Algunos coches estaban estacionados a un lado, un escenario pequeño se encontraba armado en un extremo del jardín, varias mesas con manteles blancos y cintas doradas, los sirvientes yendo y viniendo con las bebidas y la comida ofrecidas.

Las dos hijas del Señor Swan lucían impecables y hermosas, algunos de los presentes tuvieron que mirar más de una vez para comprobar que no era una ilusión.

-Allí está…- susurró Bella al oído de su hermana, quién se encontraba hablando distraídamente con una de sus amigas.

-¿Quién…?- Rosalie miró la dirección que apuntaba (discretamente) el dedo de su hermana y vio a el duque Emmet McCarthy acercarse hacia ellas.

Emmet era un chico bastante alto y fornido, fácilmente intimidante a decir verdad… Pero al ver sus rizos cafés, un brillante toque de picardía en su mirada y los hoyuelos que se le formaban cada vez que sonreía, pasaba todo momento de temor. En realidad, Emmet no le caía mal a nadie, su personalidad burbujeante y fresca lo hacían atractivo a varios ojos femeninos, desde luego, él no desaprovechaba la ocasión y coqueteaba con una que otra mujer, a veces terminando en noches desenfrenadas de pasión y otras solo con una copa y un _hasta luego…_ De ahí su mala fama entre la gente de alta sociedad, pero eso muy poco le importaba.

Bella observó a su hermana pasar por todas las tonalidades de rojo mientras Emm (así le decía de cariño) le besó los nudillos, con tal delicadeza que jura que a Rose casi se le cae la baba.

Emmet miraba a Rosalie intensamente y se inclinó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, mis queridas damas.-

-Hola Emm.- saludó Bella, tratando de salvar a Rosalie, quién al parecer, se olvidó de todo el lenguaje existente.

Emmet soltó a Rose y abrazó rápidamente a Bella.

-Felicitaciones Bells- casi gritó, haciendo que toda la gente de la fiesta mirara hacia los chicos.

-¡Emm, basta!- murmuró apenada la castaña –la gente nos está viendo raro.-

Un carraspeo hizo que recobraran la compostura. Emmet bajó a Bella y ésta se alisó el vestido mientras que Charlie Swan los miraba con el ceño claramente fruncido, todos sabían que nunca le ha agradado mucho que un muchacho considerado un mujeriego anduviera cerca de sus hijas.

-Bella, acompáñame.- fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender camino hacia un grupo de personas que hablaban entretenidamente. Bella salió detrás de él y no dijo nada hasta que su padre volvió a hablar.

-Lord James, aquí está mi hija.-

Un hombre rubio se volteó hacia ellos e inmediatamente dirigió su lasciva mirada hacia Bella.

La chica se removió incómoda por tal escrutinio (para nada disimulado) del hombre y compuso una sonrisa falsa.

-Su alteza.- hizo una reverencia.

-Felicidades mi querida Bella, ya eres toda una mujer…- dijo el hombre mayor mientras volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus senos más de lo que ella consideraba respetable.

-Mi lord, mis ojos estás acá arriba.- señaló ella bruscamente.

-¡Isabella!- regañó su padre.

-No se preocupe señor Swan.- dijo James restándole importancia, -Me gusta que sea rebelde.- sus palabras la hicieron estremecer.

-Buenas noches.-

Una voz angelical sonó desde el escenario, Bella dirigió su mirada hacia allá y se encontró con un hombre hermoso, quizá el más hermoso que haya visto.

Renné corrió a abrazar a su hija.

-Esta es tu sorpresa Bella.- susurró y se dirigió hacia el lugar, para estar más cerca de los chicos.

Edward se mantenía de pie junto a Jasper en el escenario, quien preparaba su guitarra acústica sentado en un banco de madera.

De pronto, una visión se apareció frente a él, siendo arrastrada por otra mujer mayor.

Una hermosa chica morena estaba justo delante suyo mientras que él sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Un toque de ingenuidad, rebeldía, disgusto, incomodidad, ternura y sensualidad rodeaba a esta chica, convirtiéndola en un tesoro inexplorado y muy tentador para él.

_-Olvídalo amigo, ella es de alta clase. Tú eres solo un cantante desempleado.-_ recordó al momento.

Jasper le dio la señal y Edward empezó a hablar.

-Bien, esta noche estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Isabella, ¿la cumpleañera podría hacer el favor de dar un paso adelante?-

Miró atentamente a las mujeres que estaban cerca, pero solo una avanzó un poco. La castaña levantó su mano ligeramente y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando Edward posó sus profundos ojos verdes sobre ella.

-Jesús…- susurró el cobrizo.

-Bien, Isabella, feliz cumpleaños…- sonrió y comenzó a cantar una canción tras otra.

Todo el público aclamaba y elogiaba a los jóvenes músicos (sobretodo las mujeres). Los chicos estaban más que felices por su reacción y para dar un gran final (como siempre) Jasper dejó de tocar y Edward echó su verso a improvisar:

"_Que lindo rostro que tiene usted señorita,_

_Esa mirada deslumbra, sorprende, incita_

_A besar su boca, linda quinceañera,_

_Que Dios la bendiga" (*)_

Bella fijó su vista en los ojos del cantante y sonrió ampliamente, Edward le devolvió el gesto y se inclinó levemente en una reverencia.

_-Esta noche va a ser mejor de lo que creí…-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes que seguían mirándose fijamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Volví mis niñas! Espero no quieran matar a su humilde servidora aquí presente.**

**Ok, ok, basta de charlas empalagosas y les digo el porque de mi tardanza: Es el más común problema de escritores (tambores, luces, trompetas y toda clase de efectos dramáticos) ¡Se me fue la inspiración! Sé que no es una excusa muy buena (ni siquiera la considero excusa) pero es la triste y patética realidad. **

**Pasando a lo importante: ¡Ya se vieron Edward y Bella! Que emoción *llanto emotivo* en el próx capítulo veremos que tal les va en su primera charla.**

_**(*): Fragmento de la canción "Romance Quinceañero" de Luis Silva, un cantante de música típica de mi país (O música venezolana *¡Que viva Venezuela!* xD) esa canción fue mi principal fuente de inspiración para esta historia.**_

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs, follows, y todo eso.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un review ;)**


End file.
